


Please stay (where the water runs hot)

by silvermadi (Orientation)



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Hand Jobs, I suppose?, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, acts of service, oh look the whole gang's here for the first part, shower shenanigans, they're on holiday baby! they deserve some rest!, this was supposed to be pwp but apparently my brain is not familiar with that concept
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orientation/pseuds/silvermadi
Summary: Surprisingly, it’s Nicky who suggests the team takes a few weeks off. While Joe and Nicky return to Malta (again), and Andy and Quynh reconnect in the heart of Africa, Nile and Sebastién decide to explore the world together. Ending up on the tropical island of Curaçao, they never would have thought that  their bond would develop the way it does.
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Nile Freeman
Comments: 23
Kudos: 112





	Please stay (where the water runs hot)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fancy_Dragonqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fancy_Dragonqueen/gifts).



> Dedicated to Selena, you know your crimes.
> 
> This was supposed to be just around 1k pure pwp, but apparently i am not wired like that. So instead you get this whole setup instead.  
> I hope you like it!
> 
> If this ship isn't for you, I suggest you hit the back button.  
> If you find some major errors, please let me know so I can edit it! <3

In retrospect, their first mission as a whole team has been a major success. No one died permanently and they managed to take off the head of the snake of the drug ring operation.

But it has not been easy. Nile, Joe, Nicky and Andy had still been a little hesitant, if not a little wary at having Quynh and Booker with them again for the first time in a few years. True to her character though, Nile had said they should come, as it was bound to become a bloodbath and they needed the numbers. She’d smiled at Booker encouragingly and had immediately offered she and him team up, so Andy and Quynh could do the same. That Joe and Nicky would go together wasn’t even in question. 

The two of them had caught up on the way, screaming in each other’s ears over the roaring of the chopper. And slowly, gradually, Sebastién had started to relax. 

Nile had changed. Not in physical appearance, obviously. But she seemed calmer, her eyes just that bit more older and wiser. He had told her as much. She'd laughed in return.

“You’ve changed too, Book!” she’d said. “You look… lighter, perhaps? More grounded?”

“I feel much better,” he’d replied. “Mostly thanks to Quynh! And I’ve quit drinking, too!” 

That had impressed Nile, and she had given him a huge smile and a hug. Sebastién had wisely ignored the tugging sensation in his stomach, accepting the hug and spinning the storytelling into preparations for the mission. 

—

Surprisingly, it’s Nicky who suggests the team takes a few weeks off the minute they make it back to Copley’s quarters.

“I think we have earned to celebrate the success,” is all he offers on his statement.

Plans are made. Andy and Quynh, having found out they were still a force to be reckoned with in battle, decide to see if they can reconnect on other levels too. They have Copley arrange their trip to Kenya, where they will track around on their own, maybe even go on a safari if the mood strikes. 

Nicky and Joe have been arguing for the last half hour on their destination - “hayati, we’ve been to Malta last year! What about Cuba?” “Inshallah, Nicky, I will divorce you if you bring up Cuba one more time! But what of Mongolia?” - and Sebastién has seen them argue like this enough times that either Nicky will prevail and he drags Joe to Cuba, or they inevitably end up in Malta, again. 

He’s been watching them like one watches a tennis match, bouncing his gaze between the two with an intensity like he has something to lose (he does. He made a bet with Nicky about the holiday location back in the chopper, when Nicky had sat down beside him to thank him for protecting Joe from a particular gruesome death - Sebastién had seen the guy grabbing a flamethrower and had shoved Joe bodily out of the way, catching some of the flames himself on his right calf. Running had hurt like a bitch, but the damage relatively small as to what Joe would’ve had to endure.  
Nicky had placed the bet on himself. Sebastién had put his bet on Malta.)

He’s so caught up in the discussion between the two (Nicky is really bringing the big guns to the table to get Joe to agree to Cuba - he must really want to win this bet. Sebastién is impressed with both the promises and manipulations Nicky comes up with) that he doesn’t notice Nile sliding up to him until he hears her laugh quietly, privately. 

“You look quite invested in this,” she says to him quietly, leaning into his space.

Sebastién huffs out a laugh. “That’s because I’ve put a bet on it,” he replies to her, leaning down to whisper it directly into her ear like he’s letting her in on his conspiracy. 

Nile smirks. “Nicky?”

Sebastién hums. 

“What’s the bet?”

“Malta, or Nicky picks their next destination.”

Nile whistles lowly. “Which one did you bet on?”

“Malta,” he replies, smirking.

Nile raises an eyebrow. “Ah, that’s why Nicky’s been promising Joe to fuck him seven ways into Sunday for the last five minutes. Is Joe wavering, do you think?”

“Is he, now? I should tell the bastard to stop cheating,” Sebastién mutters under his breath while Nile giggles. It turns to a full on laugh when Joe’s exasperated voice rings out: “we can also do that in Malta, Nicky! I don’t need to be _in Cuba_ to ride your face! We can do that, right here, right now and afterwards we can just go to Malta!”

Nicky lets out a string of curses in multiple languages and turns to Sebastién.

“I give up, Malta it is,” he sighs, acting like it’s the greatest sacrifice he has ever had to make and glares at Joe. “Someone makes compelling arguments that cannot be disputed.” He fishes his wallet out of his pants, fumbles through it and takes out a hundred euro bill. 

Sebastién waves him off. “Nah, use it on your holiday. You made some pretty big promises to Joe there. You will need that.” 

At Joe, he winks. “Thank you, brother, for keeping your head straight there. I got worried for a bit.”

“My head is never straight,” Joe mutters. Sebastién might just feel his soul leaving his body while Nile beams at him like a proud mother. 

“I’ve been teaching them gay jokes!” 

“Also you dare to bet on Malta?” Joe spins towards Nicky, who is looking back at Joe with a sheepish expression on his face. “You better deliver on all your promises, my love,” Joe warns. He doesn’t get to finish his threat because Nicky has stepped in and started kissing him.

“All that and more,” he says.

Sebastién shoots Nile a look and Nile nods. The both of them retreat to the exit leading out to the impressive garden, giving Joe and Nicky well wishes on their holiday and to see them in a few weeks over their shoulders. 

—

It’s Nile who suggests they go on holiday together, her reasons being not wanting to travel on her own and wanting to reconnect with Booker after getting to know the others of the team very well in the last few years. 

Sebastién, who has been hesitating about returning to France, says yes in justification that he has to break certain habits, like spending all his free time in Paris. The world is wide and vast, and he can finally allow himself to explore it like the others of his family have done for many decades. Not just visit the countries because of missions, but for the simple sake of enjoying himself. 

But where to go? The USA was out of the question for it would make Nile homesick, and so was France. After multiple countries are being thrown around, they decide to head back inside and let Coply decide for them.

Copley is still behind his desk, finishing up the last details on their mission. The others are long gone, and Copley looks up at them, a surprised look on his face.

"You guys still here?" he asks.

"Not for long," Sebastién reassures him.

"We can't decide on where to go," Nile adds, flopping down into the chair next to Copley's. Copley's eyes flick up to Sebastién.

"You guys going together?" he asks, raising an eyebrow in approval. Sebastién shakes his head. _Not like that,_ he wants to say, trying to convey that exact message in his look. Copley nods understandingly. He turns to Nile and smiles warmly at her.

"That sounds lovely, the two of you discovering a new place. What demands do you have?"

While Copley searches the internet, Nile explains what they want. They both agreed they wanted to go somewhere warm, somewhere tropical. 'But no desert,' Nile had said with a look on her face. 'I have had enough of deserts.' They also agreed that they would like to be able to just relax, no very active activities required like hiking or rock-climbing or whatever it is Quynh and Andy get up to. 

"So I can just book you guys into some kind of resort?" Copley asks.

"No, I'd rather we have something like an apartment or bungalow to stay in, so we can still go out and do some stuff if we want to. I don't want to be bound by hotel hours for breakfast or whatever."

Copley nods, adjusting his search. "Got it."

After what feels like an eternity, they settle on Curaçao, one of the downwind islands in the Caribbean Sea. Copley sets them up with plane tickets, a nice bungalow for the two of them with two separate bedrooms, one bathroom and a private pool in the backyard. He also gives them new passports that should get them through border control without any difficulties, and he applies for the tourist visa so they won't have to wait in line at the airport.

"It's hurricane season," Copley warns them as they gather their stuff. "Or at least it's starting up. But Curaçao is one of the Downwind Islands, you shouldn't have to worry about it. It might be chilly in the mornings, with lots of rain and some occasional lightning storms, but it should heat up during the day pretty nicely. I think you will like it." 

He sees them out with a soft smile. "Enjoy your three weeks."

"Thank you!'’ Nile beams at him. "Take some time off too, James! Go on holiday yourself. You deserve some rest, too.”

Copley looks taken aback at that, but then he looks at her with a soft smile on his face. "Thank you, miss Freeman. I'll visit some relatives in the US, then. I won't bother you with anything mission related until the holidays are over. Now go, before you miss your flight." 

He gives Sebastién a significant look, and closes the door.

\--

Curaçao is beautiful. They've been here for almost two weeks now and Sebastién doesn't think he's ever been this relaxed before.

True to Copley's word, most mornings start out with the rain softly spattering on their roof. He quickly finds out that on those mornings, Nile likes to lounge in bed. She'd explained to him that the drills from the military had been hard to unlearn, especially the part where she doesn't have to be up at six sharp every morning. It had been a process to stay in bed if she wanted to, but mostly Joe had encouraged her by sending her back to her bed most mornings she could sleep in, when she could barely look out of her eyes because she was still so tired. But it was easier for her to lie in when it rained, because rain gave her an excuse not to go outside and be productive. 

Somewhere in the first week, Sebastién had started to bring her coffee on those mornings. He would get up, make them coffee and knock on Nile's door, entering and handing her her coffee while he would settle on top of the bed next to her, savouring his own coffee. Those mornings were the mornings where they really got to know each other. Nile would give him stories of her childhood, telling him about her family.

Sebastién did the same, indulging her in her curiosity about the France of his childhood, the Revolution, the Terror and famine and destruction that followed, him being so poor and having to provide for his family he used his artistic talents for forgery to get some food on the table. Of being caught, being handed the choice to either die in prison or die fighting for Napoleon, about Russia, the cold that could freeze off limbs and the scorched earth technique the Russians perfected, the hunger that followed so severely that men who fell down were simply left behind, no one having any strength left to help them back up, knowing they wouldn't survive anyway and that dying on either famine or hypothermia was a kindness. Sebastién not really knowing for himself if that was his first death, when his legs simply stopped working and he fell down but revived nevertheless, turning around and trying to leave, before being caught for desertion and hanged for it. The team still thinks that the hanging is his first death. Sebastién isn't so sure. He tells her about his family too, his wife and his kids, that they were happy despite everything. Nile looks at him softly every time he brings them up.

"You have so much love to give," she tells him one morning. "I can see it every time you talk of them." 

Sebastién falls into silence, trying to swallow around the lump that has formed in his throat. "Merci," he whispers. Nile smiles and leans her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. _Thank you._

After the rain clears up, the temperature rises easily above 30 degrees celsius. Most days, they head out to the beach, going for a swim or diving with the fish. They mostly head out for dinner in the evenings, trying lots of different seafood courses and local cuisine. They even booked a day to visit Little Curaçao, where they would spend the day exploring the little island, breakfast and lunch taken care of. That afternoon, they'd participated in diving with the guides, swimming closely with sea turtles. They'd talked about it all the way back to the mainland, which was one and a half hours by boat, while enjoying their drinks.

But some days the rain stays throughout the day, refusing to give in to the sun. Those days are spent either in the bungalow, or they head out to Willemstad for some quality shopping. Nile delights in shopping, and Sebastién finds time passing quickly and pleasantly when Nile models for him every outfit she tries on. At one point, he had gotten up, his eye having caught a deep yellow dress that would look amazing on her. When Nile had come out of the dressing room, he'd shyly shown her his find. She had tried it on immediately, and had worn it almost daily ever since purchasing it.

Things were starting to shift between them. They found they have a lot in common, and gazes had started to linger a little longer than usual. Sebastién caught himself staring at Niles legs in particular more than once, especially when she was wearing shorts that would hug her hips and really shape her already long legs. Sometimes Nile had been talking to him and she would have to repeat herself a few times before he caught on, blushing slightly. He’d be rewarded with a smirk. 

However, he isn’t the only one looking. Sebastién likes to swim, so he tries to do a few laps after his coffee with Nile, but before breakfast. Nile sometimes accompanies him, taking a seat beside the pool and pretending to read whatever she’s reading at that time, either a book or the morning newspaper before setting out breakfast. At that time Sebastién will climb out and pretend not to see Nile checking him out. It’s been getting harder to do that, though, especially when he accidentally left his towel at the other end of the pool so he had climbed out to get it, only to be met with a wolf whistling Nile. She had been joking, of course, but he had noticed the way she wouldn’t quite meet his gaze that morning over breakfast. 

—

It’s their third week in and Sebastién is already slightly mourning that they have to leave soon. Is this what Joe and Nicky experience every time they leave Malta? No wonder they keep returning to it whenever they can.

The sun is already fully out, no rain this morning. He still brings Nile coffee, but declines joining her. 

“I’m going for a swim now,” he tells her. “Before it gets too hot.”

Nile raises an eyebrow at that. “It’s not even seven,” she tells him incredulously, checking her phone for the time. “It’s way too early to be that productive.”

Sebastién smiles at that. “Looks like Joe is rubbing off on you,” he jokes. Nile laughs at that and leans back, exaggerating burying herself in her pillows.

“And what about it?”

“I understood that reference,” he tells her, before backing out of her room. Niles delighted laugh follows him down the hallway. 

“I’m proud of you, old man!” 

Sebastién is able to swim undisturbed for nearly half an hour. Nile is nowhere to be seen, most likely still lounging in her bed. Sebastién tries not to think about it too much.

It’s quiet around him, most bungalows already empty, the last tourists having left now it’s early November. He relishes in it for a bit, floating in the pool rather than doing tracks, until he’s disturbed by his phone ringing. Climbing out as quickly as he can, he’s able to pick up the phone at the last second. He’s greeted with Quynhs voice, sounding happy and relaxed. She’s calling to ask if he and Nile would mind extending their holiday and to regroup in the new year. Nicky and Joe have already consented, extending their stay in Malta until after the holidays in December. 

“Things between you and Andy going so well, huh?” he asks her teasingly.

Quynh tuts at him. “A lady never tells,” she says, and he can almost hear her smile. “But yes, things are going well. We’re going to travel north, crossing the Sahara to end our trip in Cairo.”

“You don’t sound thrilled,” Sebastién remarks.

“That’s because I’m not,” she answers. “Between me and Andromache, one of us can afford dying of dehydration and a sunstroke. She wants to go on _foot_ , Seb! On foot!”

He laughs at that. He can basically see Andy demanding they do this in his mind’s eye.

He grabs his towel and makes his way back inside, heading towards the bathroom. “Just let her have her fun, Quynh. I will talk to Nile, maybe she’ll want to extend our stay here too. I’ll get back to you.” 

“Alright Seb. Call me tomorrow, yes?”

They say their goodbyes and Sebastién hangs up, shaking his head. Leave it to Andy to come up with something like this during her time off. 

He passes by his bedroom and throws both his towel and phone on the bed. In the process he forgets to check whether Nile is still in her bedroom.

Still smiling to himself, he opens the door to the bathroom, stepping in only to discover…

_Is the water running?_

“Merde!” he exclaims, which effectively puts an end to the quiet moans coming from underneath the shower to his left. “Nile I am so sorry!” 

He turns, cheeks red, to leave Nile in peace. She obviously needs some quality alone time. But before he can make it out of the tiny bathroom, he hears her moan, louder this time. He swears she just breathed his name.

He has nothing to justify his next action, maybe only that all rational thought left him that exact moment. Cautiously, he walks towards the shower. He's so tempted to just _look_.  
"Nile?" he asks. His voice has gone quite hoarse. Sebastién isn't quite sure, but he feels like he's about to dive off the edge of a cliff.

"Join me," is Nile's breathy reply.

_Lord have mercy on him._

This time, he does look. Nile is leaning back against the tiles while the shower steadily beats down water on her. She has a hand in between her legs, gently rubbing herself. The smile she sends him is in equal measures sweet and filthy. Sebastién lets out a string of curses under his breath at the sight before him.

"I was hoping you'd come in," she says, breath catching on the last bit as she arches up a bit into her own movements. She maintains eye contact with him. Within it lies a challenge.

All rational thought leaves Sebastién's brain. He's vaguely aware he's ridding himself of his swimming trunks, stepping into the shower without hesitation and sliding to his knees before her. He slides his hands in appreciation over her thighs, feels the soft skin and defined muscles underneath them. He kisses them too, first her left leg, then her right. Nile giggles as his stubble tickles her a bit.

"You look beautiful," he tells her, in all earnest. And it's true. Her skin is soft and seems to glow from the heat from the shower. She's leanly built, muscles defined in her shoulders, arms and legs, but her belly is soft, as are her hips. Despite the water running down her breasts, her nipples are erect and Sebastién makes a mental note to kiss those later, too. 

Sebastién gently pries her hand away, kisses her fingers, bites gently in them. She laughs softly at that, and it's music to his ears. She gently wraps her hand in his hair as he leans forward, softly lifting her leg to drape it over his shoulder, giving him easier access. He mouths along her thighs, not quite where she wants him yet. After pressing another kiss to the inner part of her thigh, so close to where she wants him that he can practically taste her already, he draws back a bit and looks up. 

Nile's breaths come out laboured already, and she looks just a bit frustrated. He smiles at her. "Are you stable enough like this?" he asks her. He's not interested in her slipping and cracking her head open on the floor tiles. He wants her to enjoy this without any injuries.

She shoots him a look. "These tiles are slip proof," she answers. "I've tested it." She smirks and her hand in his hair tightens. "And I will hold on for dear life, I promise." She wraps her free hand around the shower rail which holds the shower head. 

Satisfied with her answer, he shifts a bit and joists her leg back up over his shoulder, which Nile had put back on the floor when he'd stopped. She opens up for him and done teasing her, he licks along the length of her vulva. Nile moans above him and tugs at his hair. 

The thing is, Sebastién revels in making his bedpartners feel good. He'd delighted in getting to know his wife, liked learning what she liked and what would set her off. So he tries different things, trying to find out what Nile likes or dislikes. Different speeds, different spots to kiss and lick. He gently sucks on her inner folds and Nile giggles above him. He loves making her giggle like that.

"No, no, I need more, stop teasing me" she breathes, throatily laughing. She tugs on his hair, trying to redirect him. He hums, giving into her. He flicks his tongue over her clit a few times, making Nile buck her hips in trying to chase him, before laughing softly, closing his lips around her and sucking gently.

He reaches up just in time to keep her leg firmly on his shoulder, because Nile moans deeply and her leg spasms.

Sebastién leans back and smiles up at her in triumph. "Liked that, huh?" he teases her.

Nile, who had been leaning her head back against the cool tiles behind her, lifts her head to glare at him. She looks wrecked. Sebastién thinks it is a good look on her.

"You French asshole," she growls at him. 

Sebastién laughs at her, then hisses as she digs her fingernails into his scalp. He returns to the task at hand, repeats what he did before that had made Nile moan like that. She swears at him, head thrown back, back arched forward and hips moving against his mouth to seek more friction. Time gets lost between them, Sebastién keeps changing his pace to keep her on the edge. He loves hearing her above him, swearing like a sailor at first, but then her sounds are reduced to moans and little words, repeating his name and telling him how good she feels, how good he's making her feel. 

She's so lost to it she doesn't really notice he slides a finger in, then a second and _crooks_ them, effectively brushing her clitoris on the inside of her body and it just sends her over the edge without her really having any control over it. It's a good thing Sebastién kept his grip like a vice around her thigh, because he basically catches her before she can collapse forward. 

Sebastién gets up, shaking his legs a bit to get some feeling back into them, and cuddles Nile close while she regains her bearings. She laughs softly while hanging onto him, beaming up at him with soft eyes and a softer smile. It's like the sun just broke out from behind dark clouds and Sebastién wants her to smile at him like that for the rest of his life.

"My legs feel like jelly," she snickers. Her hands roam over his upper body, over his shoulders down over his chest, traveling downwards. He breathes in deeply, he's rock hard but it doesn't matter right now. He can wait. 

"Let me shower with you first," he says, stopping her. Nile raises an eyebrow at him, then looks with a significant look at his cock, which is leaking precome steadily and Sebastién would lie if he doesn't want her to, but taking care of her is more important to him.

"Are you sure? I could -" she says, but Sebastién cuts her off.

"Let me do this for you, please." Nile backs off and nods, reaching for the soap behind her and passing him the bottle.

"As long as you let me wash you up, too."

"Deal."

Getting a good deal of soap onto his hands, he washes her up, reverently touching her everywhere, her shoulders, her arms, her belly and over her breasts, teasing her nipples slightly before resuming his wandering, down over her hips, down her thighs (oh how he loves her thighs), and his touch lingers there before Nile laughs at him not to start again. He laughs too, but continues down her legs and feet, washing one after the other. He goes back up, teasingly letting his hand rest between her legs that makes Nile swat his hand away, shuddering lightly at the sensitivity. He backs off when she glares at him, but it's a playful glare and he smiles playfully in return.

"My turn," she says, and takes the soap from him. She makes him turn around so she can do his back first, admiring him. She slides over his shoulders, down his arms and down his sides over his ribs, going over the small of his back before she teasingly grabs his ass, making an appreciating sound. Sebastién huffs out a laugh and Nile continues, sliding down his legs, washing them up with soap. 

She gets back up and starts on his torso, hugging him from behind. Sebastién can feel her whole body pressing into his back and it's a comforting thing to have. Her hands roam over his collarbones, over his chest, his nipples, down his stomach and down, down, down, and Sebastién feels like he's being teased and tells her as much. Her laugh will be with him in his dreams. 

"Tell me what you like," she whispers, as she plasters herself against his back more firmly, pressing a kiss to his bicep while her hand (free of soap) finally wraps itself around his cock and Sebastién can't suppress the shiver going down his spine. Nile notices, of course she does.

She slides her hand along the length of him, but it isn't enough. "Tighter," he breathes and Nile adjusts her grip.

"Like this?" she asks and it is good enough to make his toes curl on the wet floor. She drags it out though, keeping her pace very slow and it's driving him mad until he growls in french at her to pick it up a bit. She smirks and she picks up her pace, twists her hand just right, teasing at the head a bit and maybe his orgasm isn't earth shattering but it doesn't have to be because he can feel Nile smiling against him as she presses kisses right on that spot between his shoulder blades.

He turns around, gets his arms around her and he finally leans down to kiss her properly. They both smile into the kiss, he presses in and she opens her mouth for him and honestly Sebastién cannot remember the last time he's been kissed like this, so sweet but on the verge of filthy and full of promise. And he could stay here with her for another decade but the water finally runs cold, making Nile squeal when the cold water hits her and he can't help but laugh at the indignant look she shoots at the shower head, a full belly laugh he had forgotten he had and could use. It feels like a liberation he had no idea he could get.

Nile looks at him with a look of wonder on her face and smiles softly. "I'd like to see that laugh more often, I'd like to see you smile at me like that. It's beautiful," she says seriously, and he smiles softly at her while she turns off the shower. 

He grabs the biggest and fluffiest towel he can find to dry them off and he's a bit more rough with her, trying to find out if she's ticklish. Turns out, she is, especially when he tickles her sides. She squeals, laughing deeply and fully and he delights in it, in the sound of it, and he laughs again when she tries to swat his hands away, going in for revenge. 

They wrestle a bit just for the fun of it, but before she can suppress it Nile lets out a yawn. Sebastién smiles, pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

"Shall we nap for a bit? We can have breakfast later," he suggests. Nile nods, allowing Sebastién to wrap her in the towel before they waddle into the closest bedroom, Sebastiéns in this case. The temperature is steadily rising in the house, warmed up by the last fully warm day of the year. Later today, they will head out to the beach, Nile having packed them a picknickbasket to have dinner there, watching the sunset. That night, Sebastién will take her to bed properly, making love to her deeply into the night.

But for now, they are warm, satisfied and on the brink of something new. Outside, the noises from the day-to-day business are starting to pick up, but it doesn't fully reach them here.

They roll into bed naked, Sebastién settling in on his back while Nile is on her side, her head on his shoulder, her arm draped over his waist. She kisses his collarbone and closes her eyes. "Sleep well,"' she whispers and Sebastién feels his eyes falling close, sleep already trying to claim him for the rest of the morning, while his mouth is still set in a smile that will stay there throughout his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank Matthias Schoenaerts for his acting choices in A Bigger Splash, a movie I haven't seen yet but I have seen some uhhh gifs. After that the vision of Booker eating Nile out in the shower didn't leave me alone for a solid two weeks before i screamed about it at Selena.
> 
> My love, thank you for enduring my thoughts, additional screaming and meltdowns over this pairing.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudo's are appreciated! <3


End file.
